<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, It's Cold Outside by TryingToScribble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996072">Baby, It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble'>TryingToScribble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had a night of drinking but it's late now and Crowley needs to go home. Aziraphale doesn't want him to go out in the cold and the snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/gifts">Copgirl1964</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA1MkNkq-6M">Baby, It's Cold Outside</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both look forward to these nights. Quiet nights in with the shop doors locked and all outside noise blocked out. No accidental interruptions from any pesky humans on these nights. Just plenty of alcohol and good conversation. Well, from what they each remember of their ramblings once they’ve gotten into their third bottle.</p>
<p>“And they think they’re so clever giving these… thinking up new ones all the time.”</p>
<p>“But Crowley, they are so clever. They’re asol- asolu- absolutely delicious.”</p>
<p>“Delicious?” Crowley squawks.</p>
<p>“Yes, delicious. Apple ones and berry ones and meat ones and-”</p>
<p>“What? Woah, no. Angel. Angel. Angel, what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Why, pie, of course!” Aziraphale exclaims, his arms gesticulating wildly and without coordination.</p>
<p>Crowley’s face pinches. “Oh for- Not that kind of pie, Angel. I mean <em>pi</em> pi. I was talking about mathssss!”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s mouth forms a perfect circle. “Oh!”</p>
<p>There is a beat where Crowley doesn’t know what else to say. Aziraphale blinks and nods a few times. Then a few more. Then he gasps as if he has thought of “Oh, well, of course nub-numbers are amazing, too!”</p>
<p>Crowley groans and buries his face in his hands. However, he watches through his fingers fondly as Aziraphale carries on animatedly.</p>
<p>It’s quite a few hours and conversations later when Crowley realises that he’s been smiling openly at the angel for far longer than he’s comfortable with. That is to say, he did it at all.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late, huh? I should really be- be getting home,” Crowley says but he slides lower in his seat with a dejected sigh.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hums. “Perhaps.” Then his head tilts and he notices the snow falling at an angle through the window. He smiles at the thought of a white Christmas but when he turns back to tell Crowley his face falls into a frown.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to go.”</p>
<p>Crowley waves a hand. “Nahh, it’s okay. Gotta go some time.”</p>
<p>“But it’s cold outside,” Aziraphale insists. “There’s no need for you to leave at all tonight.” He tries and fails to pull himself up in his chair. “There’s a perfectly good bedroom upstairs that you can stay in.”</p>
<p>“What? And push you out for the night? Nah, I’ve got my own bed at home.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shakes his head roughly. “You know I don’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but like…” Crowley gestures vaguely at Aziraphale. “Don’t you, I don’t know, rest?”</p>
<p>“You’ve known me long enough to know me better. I can rest perfectly well here with a good book.” He picks up one of the books on the table beside him to hold up between them as evidence.</p>
<p>Crowley frowns at it. “Well, alright, but that isn’t the point, is it?” He mumbles, caught in a corner by logic. “I’ve never stayed before and I’ve been fine. I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to settle for fine, dear.” Aziraphale finally sits himself up properly on the edge of his chair. “It’s really no bother.”</p>
<p>The demon frowns deeper and rakes his eyes over Aziraphale. “What got your panties in a twist all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>It’s Aziraphale’s turn to frown. He might be angry now. “I just don’t want you to freeze to death,” he hisses. He isn’t angry at Crowley. He takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>Crowley deflates only for as long as it takes Aziraphale to speak again. Just a whisper. “1683.” Just a mention of one date has Crowley flinching and looking like Aziraphale has just delivered him a blow to the jaw. “I found you near unconscious and buried in the snow.”</p>
<p>“I know!” Crowley shouts and they both fall into silence.</p>
<p>Aziraphale fidgets, folding and unfolding his hands. He knows he just messed up but he doesn’t know what to say to fix it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Crowley takes a deep breath and groans, curling into himself. As he does, two of the empty wine bottles on the table quickly fill to half way. Then he stands and throws his arms out. “I’m going now, Angel. It’s for the best.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying that it’s a bad idea.” Aziraphale all but cries in frustration, standing too. Can’t Crowley see that he’s just worried and it isn’t that big of a deal, as Crowley says.</p>
<p>“I’m a big demon, I can look after myself. I have gotten myself through much worse winters than that one. Besides, that was before I had the Bentley to get me safely back. So give me one good reason why I shouldn’t be home already.”</p>
<p>Struggling for words himself now, Aziraphale stutters and stammers before sighing and waving his hands about in replacement of them. Then, before his brain could catch up with it, his body moves to commit to a very human decision.</p>
<p>With what he will forever deny was a growl, he surges forward and grips the sides of Crowley’s face to pull him forward. Their lips crash together and Crowley makes what he will forever deny was a squeal of surprise. At first his eyes widen as he is pulled off balance but when he sees that Aziraphale has his eyes squeezed shut and isn’t about to stop any time soon, he falls into him and his eyes slide shut, too. Crowley’s hands fidget at his sides until he realises that if he grips the angel’s jacket, he can both occupy those hands and tug Aziraphale just a touch closer.</p>
<p>What surely only lasts a minute at most feels like forever. When they finally separate it is just enough that they can breathe despite not needing to. In fact, if either were to purse their lips, they’d be right back where they started.</p>
<p>Crowley’s face is stuck in shock. He doesn’t even open his eyes for fear of ruining whatever shocked and thoughtless loop his mind is stuck in. “Right. Yes. That’s… Right.” That’s a hell of a good reason if ever he was given one. Right.</p>
<p>Crowley takes a deep breath in an attempt to pull himself together and it works, his thoughts begin to return to him. However, it isn’t just the good thoughts that return. He suddenly can’t think of anything but why this couldn’t work, why this shouldn’t work, why this can’t work. What if it isn’t real? What if this is Heaven and Hell finally getting to them after their too peaceful reprieve.</p>
<p>He has to make sure that this is real. He opens his eyes slowly.</p>
<p>Aziraphale is already looking at him. His thoughts must be written all over his face because Aziraphale’s face goes from shocked and scared to soft and understanding. That doesn’t mean the angel knows what to say, though. He simply shrugs and half smiles, a little abashed.</p>
<p>“It’s cold outside.”</p>
<p>Crowley stares for a long moment. Or, perhaps not that long at all. He isn’t quite sure beyond the fact that his angel is incredibly patient and doesn’t say anything more while he waits for his demon to figure out his thoughts.</p>
<p>Once he talks himself in a circle a few times, the fog in his mind clears. This can’t be a trick when Aziraphale looks so damned… <em>good. </em>So damned… <em>Aziraphale.</em></p>
<p>An uncharacteristically soft smile threatens to break out on the demon’s face.</p>
<p>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stay for one night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, friend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>